How hard was that?
by Lysol Strider
Summary: When Rose found you, she obviously thought she knew where she was going. She knew they were dead before you. But neither of you knew what would befall you. (Bad summary I stink at summary. Rated T for blood.)


John opened his eyes and immediately noticed something was off. Other than the fact his glasses were slightly askew on his face.

A couple of minutes ago, the Heir of Breath had been questioning himself, _am I really dying? _He had died, he knew that now, but he was grateful, once again, to Vriska for her assistance. Speaking of Vriska, he was sure that-

Oh god no. Oh god oh god oh god is that Rose why is she covered in blood oh god did she die holyohmygodwhatdoyoudonow.

You rose and sprinted the few feet to Rose. Her dark aura had faded into the wind (ironically, as the great Strider would have said,) but she stil had the appearance of being Grimdark. She was, indeed, dead. For once, you had nothing to say. Rose was dead.

Her headband chirped with the pesterchum application, and you heard someone speak.

"John? Have you finished not dying yet?" A rather familiar voice asked impatiently.

You were too preoccupied with your own thoughts to respond. You had only techincally just met Rose. You had been wandering around in the castle, looking for your father. You found Rose, wait, Rose had found you. You decided to follow her, she obviously knew where she was going. You had chatted briefly with her, although you had no idea what she was saying.

You both walked back to Rose's previous destination, and boy you were surprised at the death around you. There were little white and black chess-like creatures, you think they were creatures because you aren't quite sure, and they were being slaughtered left and right. Before long, you had both ascended to the top. Your dad. Rose's mom. Dead. And standing above them, Jack.

You could even remember that you had never even said goodbye to your dad. Or how you had come to appreciate his 'I'm proud of you's during your adventure in Sburb. You also came to realize that Sburb wasn't just a game. And it would never be.

You didn't know what was going on, but one thing had been certain at the time. Jack had killed your dad. You wanted him to pay, and your entire being agreed. You tightened your grip on the Zillyhoo hammer that Liv Tyler had given you and then.

Bam.

You felt a searing pain in your chest, as if someone had laid a hot rod on it. You flinched visibly, and you could hear Rose scream behind you. Even though you were the one feeling pain, you hoped she didn't become scared or anything. You had just hoped she would get away quickly enough.

The one thing you didn't want her to do was attack Jack.

You raised your hands to touch your chest, and you could feel the sticky warm red liquid drip over your hands. You had wondered if you were really dying, or if you were just injured. Before you could think anything more, you heard Rose shout again, and everything was silent.

Somewhat ironically, Vriska's voice snaps you back to reality. Oh. Right.

"Y'know. Do the windy thing...with your lips!"

You paused to think about what she meant by that. She...oh.

Oh.

Okay.

So you had to...kiss Rose? You paused and looked at Rose again. You probably looked like a piece of shit, not doing anything, but really, you were trying to wrestle with emotions. Its the same thing you would have done had Dave or Jade died. Although this was different. You didn't have to kiss either of them. Besides, you aren't a homosexual but you would still do it to help Dave wait, no, now we're getting off track.

You've known Rose for a very long time. You were both friends, and this vaguely reminds you of the letter she had given..well, not really given. You just kind of found it. No, stop brain. Stop.

You and Rose were friends, nothing more. You don't care about Karkat right now. As much as you want to push him down those friendship stairs, for right now that dbag could go shut it. But maybe... Alright. It was time to admit it. You had thought in the smal time lapse during that conversation, that you and Rose could be a possibility.

"HOW HARD WAS THAT?" has been scribbled hastily along the poorly-drawn image.

You start to ponder your feelings for Rose, and you very carefully pull her up. You gulp, and damn that was loud, probably because nothing else is heard right now other than Vriska.

"I mean, not that I would be jealous or anything."

You suppose you've had feelings for Rose. Could you like somebody in that way and not really know it? It kind of reminds you how you liked a girl a long time ago in third grade. Of course, did you even like that girl, or did you just..?

Soon, you realize you haven't been paying attention to your actions, and Rose's headband is on your head and Vriska is saying something and oh god Rose's face is inches from yours.

_Alright John you can do this. It's just Rose, and Vriska says she can't see you right now, so who cares?_

And then you press your lips to Rose's.

So its not like anything in the movies , but its more awkward than you thought. Probably either because she's dead or maybe just because you feel tingly, and you feel like you're about to cry for some stupid reason or something. But her lips are soft and you quickly pull back because you don't want to be creepy. You lower Rose gently, and immediately there is a loud shout in your ear.

A few minutes of conversation pass.

"So, Rose is okay, right?"

"YEAH. YEAH, SHE'S ON DERSE."

For some stupid reason, you laugh. How hard was that?

**(AN: First thing I've ever written. Comment/Review!)**


End file.
